Recreational fishermen enjoy catching crabs, lobsters and other crustaceans. Some Dungeness crab in the pacific can grow up to 12xe2x80x3 wide and may be caught for food. The strategy for trapping crabs is basically the same as the strategy for trapping any crustacean. Traditionally, fishermen have used xe2x80x98potsxe2x80x99 that are homemade wire cage traps. Pots may hold a bait cage that holds the bait. Bait can range from chicken wing to fish heads. The smell of the bait lures the crab into the trap. Some cages are designed to retain crabs inside the cage. Other cages have holes that allow smaller crabs to escape. When the crab is inside the cage, fishermen remove the cage from the water.
A crab bait cage is usually constructed of metal, and can be heavy. Bait cages are about 3xe2x80x3xc3x976xe2x80x3xc3x976xe2x80x3. On the other hand, the bait cage allows a fisherman to conserve the bait and reuse the bait. Nets can also trap crabs and other crustaceans.
The crab ring or hoop net is more delicate than a cage trap but can also catch shellfish, lobster and crabs. A hoop net is usually sold as a xe2x80x98Crab Netxe2x80x99. Hoop nets have a small inner metal hoop in the center supported by a nylon netting, or the like, which is secured to a larger outer metal hoop. The hoop net usually has a 32xe2x80x3 outer upper steel ring and 12xe2x80x3 inner lower ring. Mesh netting attaches the two hoops. A fisherman puts the net in the water and the net rests flat on the ocean bottom. When the trap rests on the ocean bottom, crabs congregate to the bait held in a bait cage at the center of the net. Periodically, the net is brought to the surface to see if it has caught any crabs. Fishermen attach rope and floats to the net so that they may leave and return to the float at a later time.
A hoop net catches crabs when crabs enter the net and a fisherman pulls the net out of the water while the crabs are inside the net. When a fisherman pulls the net out of the water, the hoop net forms a basket where the outer ring envelopes the inner ring where the crabs congregate. A xc2xcxe2x80x2xe2x80x3 nylon cord or the like of about 50-100xe2x80x2 length attaches the outer hoop to a float that bobs at the surface. A hoop net is about twelve to fourteen inches deep to prevent escape during retrieval. The bait cage is difficult to manage, and adds substantial weight and bulk to the net.